brick
by leather leasure
Summary: this is a song fic to the ben folds five song brick.


When I heard this song I realised that it is perfect for a song fanfic  
  
P.s. I don't really know how to write or read song fic's so the way I wrote it was first the verse from the song (I'm not using the chorus) then the interpretation of the story. The story is very self explanatory but I was just making sure.  
  
Summary: Nick's thought on his long time girlfriend Sara  
  
Nick's POV  
  
Spoilers: Stalker  
  
%%%%  
  
6 am day after Christmas  
  
I throw some clothes on in the dark  
  
The smell of cold  
  
Car seat is freezing  
  
The world is sleeping  
  
I am numb  
  
%%%%  
  
[Moan] 'What time is it' I thought to my self '10.30 damn that means I have to get up for work'  
  
It was December 26 exactly 1 month after thanksgiving and exactly 1 day after Christmas. Unfortunately I have to go to work. I roll over and see the absents of my girlfriend. I am so used to seeing her there. But her parents came down to see her for Christmas and I don't think I want to meet them yet.  
  
After a lot of self endearment I got out of bed. And stumbled around for the light switch, "god damn it!" I shouted out loud once I watch my light go out. In the dark I fumble around my surprisingly large closet. I only own a few outfits but I have a huge walk-in wardrobe it's much like the rest of my house, I live alone I have no time for pets but I have this huge house. I admit after that freak incident with the stalker I considered buying a new house but I just haven't had the time to look.  
  
After changing I lock up the house and head for my huge car, geez its cold. It has that smell; you know when you can actually smell your snot freezing. Why of all times does it have to snow? Yes that's right it's snowing in the middle of the dessert. On the news they call it a natural phenomenon. You know what I call it? 'Fucking inconvenient'  
  
Once I get to my car after tripping down my front stairs, god the car seat is freezing, I noticed, even in thick Levi's jeans. I just sit there for a few minutes waiting for my heater to start working to a satisfactory temperature. It's been dark for a good couple of hours. I can tell everyone in my street is sleeping, and why wouldn't you be, it's freezing cold and snuggling up in a warm bed with a full belly, it would be bliss. I can't wait to get to Sara's at least her coffee machine isn't broken like mine.  
  
I feel tired and cold. The only word to describe the way I am truly feeling 'NUMB'  
  
%%%%  
  
Up the stairs to the apartment  
  
She is balled up on the couch  
  
Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte  
  
They're not home to find us out  
  
And we drive  
  
Now that I have found someone  
  
I'm feeling more alone  
  
Than I ever have before  
  
%%%%  
  
I walked up to her apartment and used my key to let myself in. I wanted to surprise her. I found her asleep on the couch in her work clothes.  
  
"Wake up honey" I said and she stirred. "Honey it's time to go to work." After a lot of effort she sat up. "Why don't I make you a coffee" I suggested with the intention to make one for myself.  
  
"You can't dad broke it" these 5 words were murder no coffee Argh.  
  
"By the way where are your parents?" I ask expecting two extra jackets to be hung up on the coat hangers.  
  
"I drove them to the airport" she replied "they've gone down to Charlotte; apparently there is some sort of convention or something."  
  
"Really" I said raising my eyebrows. I lean in to kiss her and she pushes me away  
  
"No Nick, I don't feel like it, can't we just go to work?"  
  
After a quiet elevator ride we got into my car and drove away. I couldn't help but think that even though for once in my life the girl I wanted to be with, I got. But again for once in my life I am miserable.  
  
%%%%  
  
They call her name at 7:30  
  
I pace around the parking lot  
  
Then I walk down to buy her flowers  
  
And sell some gifts that I got  
  
Can't you see?  
  
It's not me you're dying for  
  
Now she's feeling more alone  
  
Than she ever has before  
  
%%%%  
  
After I picked Sara up we went to the shopping mall down the road from work. Yes that's right Sara's coffee machine was broken. I know, I know its poetic justice. We knew that the mall would be still open as it is closing really late so that people like me can cash-in our unwanted crappy Christmas gifts. While walking through the mall some of Sara's friends stopped her to talk. I decided to leave her there to talk to friends. As I came out from the pawnshop I noticed a man who was obviously down on his luck selling flowers. I decided to buy a big bunch of daises for Sara as these are her favourite flowers. Feeling very generous I gave the man a $20 tip. Afterward I waited in the parking lot for Sara to return. When she did return I gave her the flowers  
  
"Thanks" I could tell these words had no meaning to her, she was less than enthusiastic about the flowers. I didn't know what I'd done. The drive to work was terrible, we sat there in silence the whole trip, every time I tried to start-up a conversation she'd either ignore me or cut it short. I didn't know what was wrong. I still don't.  
  
%%%%  
  
As weeks went by  
  
It showed that she was not fine  
  
They told me son, it's time to tell the truth  
  
She broke down,  
  
And I broke down Cause I was tired of lying  
  
%%%%  
  
A couple of weeks after Christmas I was at a crime scene. I just finished combing the scene and was packing my stuff into my car, when I was interrupted by an old friend. This old friend used to be a bit more than a 'friend'. And without thinking we 'rekindled our friendship'  
  
Now it's been a couple of months and this friend turns up again, pregnant! I told Grissom, who turned into a caring father. He told me that I had to tell Sara now. Before it gets even more out of hand.  
  
So I sat her down and told her how much of a mistake it was and how much I regretted it. I could tell she was not happy, but she put on a brave face. She hated it when people saw her cry. She tried to say something, but it was obvious that she had trouble putting together her words. A singular tear rolled down her check.  
  
"I'm so sorry" I said also crying, I hated that I'd lied to her for all this time  
  
%%%%  
  
Driving home to her apartment  
  
For a moment we're alone  
  
Yeah she's alone I'm alone  
  
Now I know it  
  
%%%%  
  
It's been a year now and after a lot of work on my part Sara and I are now back together.  
  
At this very moment I'm driving her home to her apartment, I look at her, trying to still keep my eyes on the road. God she is beautiful. We pull up at her house. She's now sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I get out of the car and try to shut the door a quiet as possible. Obviously I didn't achieve my goal because she jumped awake. I walked around the other side of the car and opened the dor for her. As she stumbled out of the car I realised how lucky I was to have her.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Mmm" she mumbled in her drunken like state  
  
"Will you marry me?" I choked out  
  
"WHAT?" that wasn't the reply I was looking for  
  
"I understand, you don't want to marry me, that's okay I understand" I felt like my heart was breaking into tiny little shard-like pieces.  
  
"No, no that wasn't what I meant, yes, yes Nick I will marry you. I love you  
  
THE END  
  
P.S. I wasn't the father of the baby. When the baby came out Asian it was obvious that I wasn't the father, but a DNA test proved the fact.  
  
%%%%  
  
How did you like the songfic?  
  
Please review, but please be nice as I have a very delicate ego. 


End file.
